


Sweet Dreams are Made of This

by LadyFancy69



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Damian is 16, Dont ask me why he just is, Harems, Jason is part of the al Ghul harem, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFancy69/pseuds/LadyFancy69
Summary: All the bodies were currently down, all of them defeated by his hand. It took no effort for Damian to kill them. After all, he was the heir to the League of Shadows, the rightful heir to the empire. Not that whore his grandfather had gotten killed by. An omega belonged to his families harem, a bitch in heat leading the League.Day Three (Wednesday, 31st of July): Age difference/age gap





	Sweet Dreams are Made of This

**Author's Note:**

> Damian refers to Jason as Albi, meaning 'my heart'  
I'm tagging this as underage cuz Damian is 16 and Jason is 27.

All the bodies were currently down, all of them defeated by his hand. It took no effort for Damian to kill them. After all, he was the heir to the League of Shadows, the rightful heir to the empire. Not that whore his grandfather had gotten killed by. An omega belonged to his families harem, a bitch in heat leading the League.

Damian scoffed at the very idea. In the end, it did happen and Damian would rather burn the island to the ground then let the Omega take what’s rightfully his.

It took every skill learned to sneak onto the head quarters, bypassing as many of servants and guards. Making his way to the grand lodgings for the harem, a room build for pleasure-- _for _his family.

He trough open the wooden doors reveling the lavish insides. There in all his glory sat the omega, large by societies’ standards and…. beautiful. Damian had forgotten what a beauty this particular omega was.

“Albi, my omega,” a deep grumble left him.

_ The first time they meat each other had been when he was still young, a child that had witness the brutality this particular omega possessed. A late night wondering around brought him to this part of the wing, where he witness the commotion. A slit throat to the assailant that had mistaken the room for his grandfathers. _

_“Amazing.” Those words had left him as blood spluttered the walls and caked the thin shirt of the omega. Blood staining the white shirt and stinking to his body, emphasizing his light muscles._

_“Guards!” A voice screamed from one of the other pleasure servants near by. Damian had left before he could be spotted. _

_By this point, the boy had no idea omegas could be so ruthless, he knew better now. Later Damian would found out the teenager was brain damaged, only exerting the most basic of human actions. This however did not stop him from being a deadly asset, or deterring Damian from looking at him still. _

_The child would take every opportunity he could to go and watch this man fight. The way he moved so elegantly, the way his sward cut through the air and landed hit after hit. Damian was intrigued, that’s for sure. He took every opportunity to be with him, and talk to Jason, even if he never responded back. _

_ The last time Damian had seen him was when the omega’s body finally got healthy enough to go through a heat. He regretted sneaking into the mans room to seek comfort from him. It wasn’t the first time he came to visit his <strike>friend</strike> suborned at his room. But it was the first time someone had been with the omega. He hid behind the open heavy, doors leading into the omegas room. Green eyes peering into the room._

_“Ahh”_

_That noise caught his attention._

_“About time you went into heat, I thought dying had damaged your heat cycle.”_

_That voice, Damian recognized that voice! His blood ran cold. His mother was on top of his friend, both on the bed. _

_ “Jason, my beautiful boy, look how much you grown.” Talia’s hands ran down his muscled frame of Jason. _

_His favorite person on the island was named Jason. A high pitch growl erupted. An alpha’s growl, one that sent shivers down his spine from the fear Damian felt. _

_“Be good Jason.” Another commanding growl, clothing being ripped, as Talia grinded down on him. Damian could smell them from here, the sweet smell of his omega and a spicier, sharper smell of an Alpha going into a runt. _

_“Stop moving!” It was too late, the omega beneath her struck. Jason sharp nails broke through skin and drew blood. _

_Damian was pleased that Jason’s first heat would not be spend with his mother. Talia left him be after that, impaired the teenager may be, but he was still deadly and the alpha knew better than to push._

_“Jason?” It rolled of his tongue like a question, the teenager was non-responsive still after the whole ordeal. However, he did not attack him when Damian slipped into his bed. Not when his thin arms wrapped around Jason’s overheated body, or when Damian buried his face in the neck. _

_The omega purred, the scent of puppy next to him calmed him down. His heat lasted for a week, and Damian never left Jason side. The boy wanted to be there in case any other alpha came across his omega. It was the last time Damian was with him, his mother shipped him off to his father after that. The boy would later contemplate if Talia had left the door open in order for him to witness there mating. His mother frowned upon his infatuation with the newly acquired catamite, but never said anything outright._

Acidic, green eyes stared down at him, they were different from his blue ones. Almost the same intensity as the ones his grandfather had. Was this Jason the same one he knew?

“Who might you be Alpha?”

Damian is floored, his anger at an unknown omega dissipated, for once in a very long time Damian was flustered. He opened his mouth and the sentence came out as a question.

“You killed my grandfather?”

“Was that supposed to be a question pup? I killed many men, who knows how many of them were grandfathers.”

Surprise stopped clouded his mind, because when he stepped further into the room, the smell overwhelmed him. He hadn’t smelled anything as sweet since, well since Jason’s first heat. Except now the smell was more potent, his own body was reacting in a different way from the first time.

“You are in heat.” Damian would not be content with lying next to Jason this time around. Puberty had taken its course, the boy was now a man, as tall as his father and still filling out. Damian was a picture perfect example of an alpha specimen.

Jason through back his head, it exposed the tender flesh, a laugh escaped him. “No! I couldn’t tell I was going trough heat boy!” It was the first time Damian had heard him laugh and talk, or show mush of any expression. His hands ached to touch him, feel his heartbeat, have his body next to him.

“I’m not a boy any more Omega, its about time someone put you in your place.”

The older man was still tranquil as the younger approached him. Not an ounce of concern reflected in his body language.

“What makes a _child like you think_ you can fucking put me in place? Better man than you have tried, but they all ended up the same, dead. Slain by hand, just like your sleazy grandfather."

Jason still had no clue as to the identity of this alpha, but he had a familiar smell, one he could not quite place. It was…comforting, something that was familiar and lost somewhere in his distorted memories. The older man had no need for that, his position as a leader would be compromised if he ever let down his guards. The fools here didn’t take to kindly to a ‘breeding mare’ being in charge.

Just ask Ra’s al Ghul, the sucker had gotten to cozy with him. Thought too highly of himself, going so far as to say ‘bedding an omega as lowly as you.’

His words angered Jason, he wasn’t a lowly omega one could just toss around or be talked too like that. No, because Jason was odd for one of his kind. Jason lost control and plunged the ornamental knife he had stolen, right into the man’s hart. The emeralds near the handle being sprayed with blood as the jagged edges ripped flesh apart when pulled out. He was an odd one, but it suited him as his mind never clouded with desire for cock. Ra’s never knew that, not when he ‘spontaneously’ went into a heat. Jason was sure that bastard had something to do with it. 

Both of them where so close right now, Damian had ended up kneeling, edging closer to his omega. Not wanting to startle him, and Jason who could not focus on anything but that familiar smell. There so close now, nether trying to fight back, only focusing on one another. Damian’s thighs crashed into the man sitting on the large, plush pillow. They lunged at each other then. A fight were they both punched and tried to restrain one another. Damian for all his training was no match for a Jason.

“Unghh.” The breath was literally taken from the alpha as the omega overpowered him. Jason took that opportunity to straddle Damian’s middle, while the sixteen year old ended up on his back.

“Is that all you got boy, maybe next time you..” Damian shuts him up with a kiss when Jason got way to close to his head. The boy is clumsy and inexperience with this, he never liked any other person as to go as far as kissing. They were too childish and ignorant for him to take any interest.

The angry sounds Jason made only spurred Damian on, it took Jason a while to get accustomed to the surprise attack on his lips. It soon heated up quickly as both of them got more enthusiastic. Damian griped those muscular thighs atop his stomach. Even before presenting, Damian had always wanted to be with Jason. Each little noise he made while his hands roamed satisfied his curiosity and brought out a new desire for more.

Jason finally relaxed against, the alpha’s pheromones did something to his body that no other had before him. It was awful, his body was hot, his dick straining against the flimsy material of his pants. A tent was already growing, and slick was making his underwear stick long before this boy came. Jason was running out this induced heat after an alpha had snuck his drug into his system.

The man was killed by his sword, but it did not stop the fact that Jason was longing for a good fuck. He did not have a partner to satisfy his needs, and the other sex servants had been dismissed by him. How he longed to at least have kept one. Jason moved lower, enough for both of them to grind against one another. But this alpha would do, he just had to make sure no one would be killed, right?

“Take them off, take your pants off alpha but stay on the floor.” Jason hastily got up to strip, he was surprised his orders were followed.

His cock was half-mast, with all the groping, now Damian was had a raging boner. His imagination could never compare to the real thing. He had always hoped to be with Jason when his first runt happened, but Damian was in a completely different contentment. But this ok, its more than he ever truly expected.

“If you grab my head I’ll tie your hands together, you understand me.” Damian was still quite in amazement at the situation at hand, he could only nod but really didn’t understand why. An ‘ahh’ left his lips when Jason took his dick, the wet heat caused him to buckle up.

Jason gave him a couple of sucks before becoming annoyed with all the movement. With a pop Jason released him, “stay there and don’t move boy.”

“My name is Damian,” it left him with a gasp.

“Well Damian if you want to properly fuck me don’t ram into my mouth and keep your hands to yourself.”

“Yes _sir_.” Damian reached for the closest thing, as degrading as it seemed he quite liked it, just a little at least. It was enough for him not to reverse there roles right now, with him being on top and Jason on his back.

His hands griped the oversized pillow near by as those lips took him in again. It took every thing in him not to fuck that mouth. A lewd sound caught him off guard, it almost made Damian buckle up. Jason was fingering himself while he sucking him off. Begging was benign him, but his body so badly wanted to cum. “Can I move now Jason.” Jason only sucked harder, before taking him deeper into his throat. “Ugh..Please.”

Jason had to regain his breath before answering when he came up for air. “You can move when I get to ridding you Damian.” Claiming on top, Jason positioned the wet cock at his fluttering hole. Jason could not help the initial discomfort that came with the head slipping in. “Like that Damian, ahhh,” he ground as he took the reminder of the shaft in. He was big for his age, Jason would give him that.

Damian had a death grip on the decorative tassels connected to the pillow. Gods, he wanted to move so badly now. Jason saw the way he tensed and could only smirk, lifting himself up he rammed himself down. He started with a slow pace, enjoying the way Damian’s cock brushed his passages wall. Little noises left him as he enjoyed the body below his.

Damian on the other hand, was in a living torment, he was the alpha here, he should be the one in charge. He could only give involuntary, shallow thrust. All he wanted was to get Jason on his back while he griped those thighs and slam into the omega. He would not, Daman had better control than that.

Jason saw the desire, placing his hands on the alphas chest to get a better grip for what was about to happen. “Move, you can move now.” He uttered in a horse tone.

Damian did just that, his hips moved at a frantic pace, his pent up energy bursting. He griped Jason’s powerful thighs as he drove into the omega. He was close to coming, brought on quickly by his inexperience as this would be the first time Damian mated. He drove as deep as he could while Jason meet his every thrust. Both already on the edge and ready to come.

A gasp left him as he felt the channel tighten around his dick. He came deep within, a knot already forming and tying them together.

Jason moved from to Damian’s side, both facing each other and seeing how wrecked they had left themselves. His face scrunched up as the pressure increased. Damian could not help but stroke Jason’s hip, trying to alleviate some of the discomforted.

It was bothering Jason, how this young man had known who he was, it had only been around three years before he cold properly concentrate and form tangible thoughts. Putting together one and one to find out his situation. Jason still felt like the fifteen year old he died as, and not the 27 year old he was. Jason had many question, like why this alpha smell so familiar.

“I’m Damian Wayne, Ra’s al Ghul was my grandfather, I used to come and see you before I left the compound.”

Jason’s face turned red, as had asked his question out loud unknowingly. What surprise him being that this was Bruce’s son, Jason would not let it bother him right now at this very moment. The panic could come after his heat ended.

“Maybe that’s why I kind of don’t want to kill you.” He murmured as he snuggled deeper into the alphas shoulder. Carful not to pull on the dick that connected them to much.

Damian would tell him later on, his theory of why Jason hadn’t attacked him, like he was prone to other alphas like his mother and grandfather during his heats. This being, that Damian was the only one who Jason had spent his first heat with, even if it was just lying innocently nest to each other.

For now Damian would enjoy this sweet dream with his Albi, the dangerous omega that had captivated his heart. They could think about the consequences later on.


End file.
